The Day That I Die
by vampluver
Summary: Jacie is having a really bad day. Can it get even worse? Contains cursing.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic accept Jacie. Nancy and any of the others own themselves.   
I don't know if there's a club called Twentyfirst Century in New York City. As far as I know it's just a   
name I made up. Anywho enough of this here's the fic!  
  
  
  
Saturday, September 21, 2002  
New York City  
  
  
"Jacie your late" was the first thing Jacie Manning heard as she walked into her 'office'. What her manager Jack  
called an 'office' was anything but an 'office'. It was actually a club called 20 First Century. Jacie had been working   
at the club for a year now and was only at work on time about 4 times. The reasons being one she had never went   
to sleep the night before and never felt like going to sleep so she just went to work early and two one of her  
friends woke her up way to early and thus she didn't feel like going back to sleep.  
  
"Hey Jack." Jacie said walking be hind the bar grabbing her 'unifrom'.   
  
"If your late one more time Jacie I'm gonna have to let you go." Jack said with a smirk on his face. Jacie new  
he wanted to laugh in her face.  
  
The first night Jacie had worked at the club Jack had hit on her. Much to Jack's suprise Jacie turned him down.   
From then on Jack has been watching practically everything she does so he could watch her mess something up   
and have to 'let her go' as he called it.  
  
"You know you can't afford to lose me Jack."Jacie said walking past him, his smirk disappearing from his face.  
  
Jacie pushed open the employees bathroom door and walked in.   
  
"Hey Nancy." said Jacie to her best friend and co-worker Nancy Takoda.  
  
"Hey. So why are ya late today?" Nancy said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Falling asleep late equals waking up late." was Jacie's answer. "Plus if Jack wasn't such an asshole maybe I  
would come to work on time. He wants to fire me because I'm the only girl here that hasn't slept with his ugly ass."  
  
"Hey, I need the extra money and if sleeping with the boss is gonna bring in the extra money I'll do him." Nancy   
said defending herself.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm in a pissy mood tonight." Jacie said taking off her shirt.  
  
"It's o...Jacie what happened to your arm?" Nancy asked with a concerned tone. She brought her hand up to   
touch Jacie's arm and just the littlest touch made her flinch.  
  
"Oh that. I...I ran into my bedroom door last night. I guess I had a few to many drinks." she said with a little   
laugh. Nancy could tell she was lying but wouldn't push it. Jacie was already in a bad mood and didn't want to   
make it worse. Jacie finished taking off her shirt and picked up her 'uniform' which consisted of a shiny purple  
low cut, stomache baring, tank top and matching hoochie shorts.  
  
"I feel safer in my bathing suit." Jacie said in a disgusted voice while looking in the mirror.  
  
"Thats because you don't wear a bathing suit. What you call a bathing suit I call board shorts and a tank top." Nancy  
replied. Jacie just stuck out her tongue and pulled on her knee high platform boots. Which made Jacie happy because   
they made her taller. She pulled pulled back her raven colored dreads and tied them back with a black rubberband.  
  
"Get your asses out here!" Jacks voice boomed into the bathroom. Nancy and Jacie walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Jacie you've got the VIP room tonight." Jack said looking at his scheduling book and walking away.  
  
"Great! Do you know who reserved the VIP room for tonight?" Jacie asked Nancy  
  
"I heared Kelly and Cindy talking earlier. They said wrestlers from the WWE reserved it. They were flipping out."said  
Nancy "I've actually have seen some of the wrestlers their not bad looking."   
  
"Thats reasurring!" Jacie said with a sigh.  
  
"Cindy said their in New York for a show. Wonder how long they'll be here?"Nancy said  
  
"Ok but why...Never mind. I better get up there before Jack has a notion to fire me." Jacie said with a smile  
  
"Good luck!" Nancy shouted up the steps at Jacie  
  
"Thanks. I'll need it." she shouted back.  
  
Jacie reached the top of the steps and walked into the VIP room. Jack was already up there talking to of course one  
of the female wrestlers. Jack spotted Jacie and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm which made her wince in pain.  
  
"If I find out you didn't do your job. Your otta here. You got me?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded a response.  
When he let go of her arm she lightly rubbed it.  
  
"Everyone this is Jacie. She'll be your waitress for tonight. If she gives you any trouble just call for me."Jack   
said and left the room.  
  
A guy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck walked up to her.  
  
"Hi I'm Matt Hardy." he said putting out his hand Jacie accepted it and shook his hand. "These are my friends and   
co-workers of mine. Thats Adam, Torrie, Billy, and Amy." Matt said pointing to his friends as he said their names.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Jacie said politely. They said the same back. "Can I get you all anythiing to drink?" asked  
Jacie.  
  
"I'll have a beer." said Matt  
  
"I'll have the same." said his friend Adam  
  
"Torrie and I'll have a rum and coke on ice." Amy said  
  
"And you?" Jacie asked Billy. Knocking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Um I'll have a beer too." he said looking at the magazine laying on the table that was in the room.   
  
"I'll be right back with your drinks." Jacie said and left the room to get their drinks. When she came back she found them   
talking about the matches that they had had that past Thursday.  
  
"Here's your drinks." Jacie said handing the drinks to their consumers.  
  
"Shit! I'm so sorry! Just when I thought my night couldn't get any worse it did!" Jacie exclaimed. She had bumped into Billy  
when she was walking passed him and his drink spilled on his shirt and his lap.  
  
"It's ok." said Billy picking up a napkin trying to dry himself off.  
  
"Come with me."Jacie said with a worried look on her face. She led Billy into an empty hall way.  
'What am I gonna do if Jack finds out?' Jacie thought "I'm so sorry. Do you think you could do me a favor?" 'Damn it Jacie   
you just spilled a drink on this guy and your asking him for a favor.' Jacie scolded herself.   
"I shouldn't have asked you that. Why would you do a favor for me when I just dumpped your drink on you."  
  
"It's ok really. What do you want me to do for ya?" he asked  
  
"Could you not tell my manager what happened. If he finds out what I did I wouldn't have a job."Jacie said still worry in   
her voice.  
  
"I won't tell him what happened."Billy answered. Jacie continued to dab Billy's shirt with a cloth. They returned to the  
VIP room. Everyone staring at them when they walked in. Billy informed his friends not to tell Jacie's boss what happened.  
They agreed. Jacie left the room and never came back until she knew that they had left.  
  
Jacie entered the now deserted VIP room to clean up. She was throwning the empty beer bottles and cups into the trashcan.  
She saw a folded up piece of paper with her name on it. She picked it up and umfolded it. She smiled at what it read.  
  
  
JACIE,  
THANKS FOR THE DRINK. HAHAHAHA. JUST KIDDING. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.   
IT WAS JUST A BEER. NO HARM DONE. AND 1 MORE THING DON'T WORRY SO MUCH   
AND SMILE MORE  
  
P.S. I GUESS THAT WAS 2 THINGS  
  
It was signed KIDMAN  
  
  
  
  
* I forgot to put this at the top of the page. The dates in this fic don't have anything to do with the ones the WWE has. I   
just picked a date and well yeah. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. PLEASE R/R! I hope you like this.* 


End file.
